runesscapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Chosen Commander
http:// http:// #Talk to Captain Undak to start the quest. He is located in Dorgesh-Kaan north-east of the market, opposite to the bank. #Go up the nearby stairs and into the nursery (the building just at the top) and speak to Mernik. (You have to dismiss your familiar before he will follow you.) #Go back outside the Nursery and speak to Torzek. Select the calm down option first, and then the other options in any order. #Talk to the children inside and outside of the nursery about what they ate. The children outside are sick; those inside are not. Determine which two foods are poisoned among the following: ##Bat shish, ##Crispy frog legs, ##Frogburger, ##Wall beast fingers, ##Frogspawn gumbo, and ##Green gloop soup. (Note: Cave slime soup is the same as Green gloop soup; the children call it Green gloop soup but the goblin merchants call it Cave slime soup.) #None of the foods eaten by a healthy child have been poisoned. So the best way to do this is to talk to the healthy children first and find out what they haven't eaten by referring to the list above and then talk to the sick children to make sure that the two foods have been eaten by the sick children. #When you know which two foods are poisoned, talk to Torzek again and tell her you know which foods are poisoned. #Talk to Captain Undak (who's following you) and then head back down the stairs into the market. Look over the vendors heads to see what food/item they are shouting/selling and find the two you need that had the poisoned food. Ask them about their human merchant suppliers (there are 2 each) and then go talk to the merchant they have in common, Walton, and arrest him. The merchants should be south of the shops. (If you are wrong, you'll be forced to pay 5000 gp in compensation.) ##Bat shish, Gundik; Uriah and Yuri ##Crispy frog legs, Tindar; Vera and Xenia ##Frogburger, Durgok; Vera and Zakia ##Wall beast fingers, Zenkog; Zakia and Uriah ##Frogspawn gumbo, Markog; Yuri and Walton ##Green gloop soup, Turgok; Walton and Xenia. (Note: Cave slime soup is the same as Green gloop soup; the children call it Green gloop soup but the goblin food vendors call it Cave slime soup.) #After confronting the human merchant, choose the option to attack. When the merchant is injured enough, he turns on a protection prayer, after which Zanik appears suddenly from a portal and helps you. http:// #Talk to Zanik, select whatever you want the first two sets then on the last set when she asks if you want to hear her story select "Yes! What Happened?" and your perspective will change to controlling her in a scene elsewhere. (Note: If you log out while controlling Zanik, you must talk to her again and begin again from this point.) #Climb onto the short Goblin statue, which is south-west of the Ourg statue with the stone bowl, then jump to the Ork statue, and keep jumping east and then north until you are on top of the Ourg statue. A cutscene will occur. #After the cutscene, continue to hop north across statues until you reach the northern ledge and pick up the crossbow. #Grapple the spear to the nearest ledge and pick up the pendant. You, as Zanik, will jump down from the ledge. #Look into the bowl. There will be another cutscene. #The statues will now move. Walk to the west end of the room, and the many statues will move out of the way. Enter the portal. You will again be in control of your own character. http:// #Go to the north end of Dorgesh-Kaan and up the stairs. Yet another cutscene occurs. #Go through the dialogue, and Zanik will run away. #Talk to Captain Undak and agree to look for Zanik. #You can find her in the cave south of Dorgesh-Kaan (go to the agility course, and take the ladder down). Go to the west wall on the lower level and follow it all the way south (south of the kalphite dungeon shortcut). Sit with her and say nothing, and then go through the chat until she agrees to go back with you. #After another cutscene at the chamber, she will be banished from the city. Talk to Zanik afterward and then to Captain Undak after she has gone and agree to help him. He will give you a set of H.A.M. robes. (Note: If you leave the city wearing the H.A.M. set, the floor will collapse beneath you and you will be dumped in the nearby Lumbridge swamp caves.) http:// #Grab some Ardougne Teleport runes at the nearby bank and go to the underground headquarters west of Lumbridge. Put on your H.A.M. robe set, and take off anything else. # Make sure you right click on the trap door and select the pick lock option to open. This may take several attempts. After entering find and talk to Johanhus Ulsbrecht in the corridor leading to the jail cell (south east) and learn that there is a second base near Ardougne. Be sure to ask "What are you planning to do about the cave goblins?" first or the conversation will go nowhere. Agree to go there. He will give you a password of 'Arrav' to relay to Milton the Miller later. #Teleport to Ardougne, go into the windmill north of Ardougne square (near the Fishing Guild), and talk to Milton who will be upset you wore your H.A.M. robe set and insist you not wear it until you are underground however ignore his complaint and tell Milton the password. Now go down the trapdoor to enter The H.A.M. base (Note: Do not talk to Sigmund here.) #Go through the south door on the east side of the main room and then go through the south door here, squeeze through the hole on the east wall, and then go through both doors in this room to unlock them from the inside. (Squeezing through the hole is the only part of the quest where you need the Agility requirement .) #Go to the room near the jail cell, and talk to the guard until he tells you what the current day is. Now read the Noticeboard on the nearby south wall and match the current day with a name. #Pickpocket the H.A.M. agent from the main room whose name matches the one on the Noticeboard, and then give the letter to the guard outside the jail cell. #Enter the next room, pick the HAM Prison key up from the floor, use the key on the cell door, and talk to Grubfoot. #Tell Grubfoot to wait while you distract the guard, run out of the room, and talk to the guard while standing to the north of him. Grubfoot will walk out one door and in through another. Note: If you fail to unlock the doors, the guard will notice Grubfoot and throw you out of the hideout. #Once Grubfoot has successfully sneaked into the next room, follow him and tell him to walk into the west room while you distract the next guard. He will take his position at the door. Crawl through the hole in the wall into the kitchen, which will cause the plates to crash on the floor. The guard will come into the kitchen and investigate the noise. Grubfoot will sneak into the bedroom. #Go into the room where Grubfoot is now hiding and tell him to follow you. #Go out the side door where the guard is not located and through the small maze of crates. You will get "caught" by a guard, but Grubfoot will hit him with a spell, stunning him long enough for you and Grubfoot to escape. Walk up the ramp and out the door at the top. Note: If you either are spotted by the guards or talk with Sigmund, they will throw you out. One possible location you may end up in is in the cow's pen, a bit south from the mill. http:// #As you walk out of the door, you will see Zanik and an army of goblins attacking the H.A.M. members. Sigmund will try to escape using his ring of life, but Zanik will cut off his left hand, preventing him. Kill him with the help of Zanik. You will be given the choice to either agree, disagree, or give no comments about killing Sigmund. But in the conversation, Zanik says she never had the choice when she was captured by the H.A.M.s and kills him despite of your reaction. #Speak to Zanik, and she will quickly tell you that you will be killed next. She will begin to attack you. (Warning! You will not be able to teleport out. Armour and food are strongly recommended. You can, however, climb up the ladder, stock up, and return to finish this part.) #When you finally get her health down to 0 she will comment on how she can't die and her health will be replenished. (Note that switching prayers from ranged protect to melee protect very fast will cause Zanik to not be able to attack since she's switching weapons before she has time to attack.)(If you don't mind not finishing the quest you can train off zanik. Just keep attacking, and you don't have to wait for respawn or anything.It's good and fast xp.) #You must continue to attack her. Each time her health gets down to 0, select the positive responses that encourage her to fight the mind-controlling powers she is under, and reminds her of your friendship. You can use the amount of dead goblins in the battle below as a gauge on how close you are. #After you kill her four or more times you will be able to select the option telling her to take off the pendant she is wearing If you chose the wrong dialogue you will need to kill her again and again until you get the right dialogue. . She will take the pendant off and fling it down below, where the goblin high priest will pick it up and cause an earthquake. Zanik will take your hand and teleport the both of you out of the collapsing hideaway. http:// #You will appear in a small cave. Zanik will give you an oil lamp if you do not have a light source and tell you that the teleportation must have been a bit off since there were two people travelling. Walk through the cave until there is an earthquake, and Zanik gets stuck on the other side of a rock wall. #Ask her if she is alright. Then click the option that says clear a path. #Walk through the path, and you will see Zanik on a small ledge. Tell her that she has to try to get out using her crossbow as a grapple. She will shoot it once. Direct her fire accordingly so that she hits a small rock that is jutting out of the rock wall. All summoned creatures must be dismissed before Zanik can attempt to shoot the grapple. #After saving Zanik, head out of the cave and talk to Juna. She will explain about Zanik's destiny. Now head west, climb up the rock face and continue west until you a cave opening. #Now go north to Dorgesh-Kaan by first jumping over the rocks. Zanik will also tell you to head north to avoid the Wall Beasts. (Do not teleport or you will have to go back for Zanik.) Warning: If you fall in the water when jumping across the stepping stone in the Lumbridge caves and did not bring a covered light source, your source will go out and you will be left in the dark if you don't have a tinderbox to relight! #Talk to Kazgar, and then head to the middle of the city and talk to Captain Undak. #Go north and up the stairs to meet once again with the council. http:// #After the cutscene, go back to the council chamber and talk to the Goblin scribe. Agree to help put together a time capsule. #Go to the centre of town, where the obelisk is, and head east through a corridor, then north to find Tegdak. Talk to him to get a box of artefacts. #Go back and talk to the scribe. He will seal the time capsule for you and tell you to talk to Mistag. #Find Mistag in the Dorgeshuun Mine (the goblin you can follow to city), and ask him to bury the time capsule. http:// #Go back to Dorgesh-Kaan, and find Oldak in a room in the north-west corner. He tells you he needs parts from the power station south of the city. #Go all the way south out of the city, go up the stairs into the agility course, head east to the power station, go down the stairs, and talk to Turgall. Ask him for Energy projectors and a Focusing chamber. #Go north into the city again, and head to the southern end of the marketplace, to the room on the east where you arrested the poison supplier and Zanik had appeared. #Talk to Oldak. He will take the parts and give you Zanik's crossbow. Give the crossbow back to Zanik. She tells you to go check on the children at the nursery. #Go up the nearby eastern stairs, and then travel north until you reach the nursery. Talk to Mernik when you get there. #She will ask you to talk with Ambassador Alvijar in the house north of the nursery. #Talk to him about sending the Dorgeshun children to Keldagrim as refugees. He will coldly refuse. Return to Mernik and speak with her. #Go to the bank and prepare for battle, if you haven't already. #Return to Zanik by the portal. Agree to start fighting, and you will be teleported to the throne room. http:// #You and Zanik are in the throne room. Kill the Bandos avatar (level 125), who uses Melee and Magic. When he dies, command Zanik to use the special. He will hit her crossbow, breaking it, and summon an Ogre Statue. Note: Every statue you kill gives a drop of a gem or a selection of runes. You have a small chance of a granite mace. Attempt to pick up the pieces of the crossbow. Note: You can also use Telekinetic Grab to pick up the pieces and the statues wont come to life to attack you. After the first piece he will summon a level 50 goblin statue to attack you. You must kill it before you can pick up the other piece. After the second he will summon another statue, and again you must kill this before picking up the third and final piece. Use Zanik's crossbow with either the Energy projector or the Focusing chamber to reassemble Zanik's SPECIAL crossbow. The avatar will then "kill" Zanik. (Note: the bone bolts can be picked up at any time, whether or not you are being attacked, but remember to pick up the bolts or else you can't kill the avatar.) #Defeat the boss again. Talk to him, and choose to use Zanik's crossbow's special attack on him (you cannot wield the crossbow; the special attack is a dialogue option). He will die. #Select talk to Zanik, then sit down next to her, then say nothing. She will revive, and destroy the pendant. *Note: If you are still being attacked by a statue when you kill the avatar for the last time, the conversation will be interrupted and the avatar will regenerate, although you can trap the statue behind the avatar. (One way to prevent this is to kill the statue a few steps from the avatar and turn on protect from magic so the avatar cannot affect you. if you are using the strategy below, just stand at the same spot and continue to attack the boss.) *A good strategy is to stay in one spot a few squares from the avatar, turn on protect from magic, and range/mage it to death. #After you step through the portal a cut-scene will follow summing up previous quests. http:// http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chosen_Commander_Finished.png